everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Mulgoa
Henry Mulgoa is the successor of the young man from The Bunyip, an Indigenous Australian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. Info Name: Henry Mulgoa Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Bunyip Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Anthime Zinzolantin Secret Heart's Desire: To meet the bunyip and not be turned into a swan. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at fishing. Storybook Romance Status: I think I'd prefer to date a girl from my hometown. It sounds so cliche to date someone you meet at a boarding school. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get a little careless with my fishing rod and like to mess around with it. I lose many good rods that way. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I spend a lot of time outdoors, so this is a good place to be. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm not good at wrangling beasts - especially not a bunyip. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Anthime. Character Appearance Henry is of average height, with brown skin, hair, and eyes. He wears a black button-down shirt over a white shirt and black short pants. He frequently wears a hat with ears and a snout resembling a diprotodon (a prehistoric marsupial which likely inspired legends of the bunyip). Personality Henry is an outdoorsman. He loves fishing and does it quite often at his home, which is located on the east coast of Australia. He brings his fishing rod to Ever After High. He taught his roommate Anthime to fish, and the two frequently go fishing together. Though Henry mostly uses fishing rods for catching fish, he also likes to use it to pick up stuff that people dropped on the ground. Henry has a strong curious streak and often wants to know everything, and he wonders if there is a way to release the enchanted black swans from their enchantment. Biography G'day, mate! I'm Henry Mulgoa. I come from an Indigenous Australian community on the east coast of Australia. The story goes like this: one day, a group of young men decided to go fishing. One man caught the tail of a mysterious creature - the cub of the bunyip. The dreaded creature's mother saw what was going on and rushed to save her baby. The man who caught the baby bunyip didn't want to give it up. The group got away from the mother bunyip, but then a curse had been placed among them - they were turned into black swans. We have good reasons to stay away from bunyips. A mother bunyip will fight to the death if anyone gets in the way of one of her babies. In the community I live in, if a bunyip is sighted, everyone is supposed to hide inside their houses. I'm very curious about them since I'd love to meet one. I live with my parents, James and Claire, and my older sisters, Imogen and Maya. My grandmother lives with us too. She set up an alarm that will go off whenever a bunyip comes close. I go to Ever After High because I'm told I will catch a baby bunyip and fall under its curse. I don't think I'd like this. I'm with the Rebels on this - I think I like being a human, and being a bird would make me miserable. I love fishing, and I'm frequently outside during the warm weather fishing with my friends. I also love swimming in the warm, swampy waters. I wish this school had a fishing club, but alas, they don't. Maybe I should start one. I taught my roommate Anthime to fish and now the two of us frequently go fishing together. Fish aren't the only thing my fishing rod catches. I also love picking up other stuff with it. It's really fun to see what you can catch with a fishing rod. Me and Anthime love to mess with people by fooling around with our fishing rods. That's all I can think of. Bye! Trivia *Henry's surname is derived from an Indigenous Australian place name (specifically, the now-extinct Dharug language spoken around Sydney) meaning "black swan". *Henry has a pet female galah cockatoo named Rosie. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Australian